


Grave Danger

by Chemicallady13



Category: Germany NT - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemicallady13/pseuds/Chemicallady13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“L’aereo è caduto, ecco cosa.” Disse senza colore Marco, prendendo quella che una volta doveva essere una maglietta e passandola piano sulla fronte di Götze per togliere il sudore causato dalla febbre “Sono quattro giorni che aspettiamo come dei coglioni.” <br/>Ironicamente, la prima cosa che Manuel riuscì a pensare fu che quella scena sembrava presa da un film. Non riusciva nemmeno a viverla, a farla sua. Guardava con gli occhi sgranati il povero Mario, incredulo, mentre fra gli altri tre uomini lì presenti si innescava una piccola lite.<br/>L’aereo era caduto.<br/>L’aereo su cui stava viaggiando, era caduto.<br/>Una notizia da telegiornale, la trama perfetta per un libro. Non di certo per loro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Fai piano, Lucas. Non devi sfiorarlo…”

Quando Manuel iniziò a riprendere conoscenza, tutto ciò che desiderò fare fu vomitare.

Non fu un risveglio piacevole, visto il sogno che stava facendo. Si trovava dentro ad una stanza completamente nera e ogni volta che cercava di raggiungere la porta per uscire, essa si allontanava sempre di più, come se ogni passo innescasse uno strano quanto sadico meccanismo.

Aprire gli occhi fu straziante.

Si sentì come se stesse per annegare, tanto che si ritrovò a boccheggiare, alzando una mano come per afferrare quella maniglia maledetta, che tanto gli sfuggiva.

In un battito di ciglia, tre persone furono su di lui.

Il viso preoccupato di Löw fu la prima, vera cosa che Neuer vide. L’allenatore portò una mano sotto alle sue spalle, aiutandolo a sollevarsi leggermente col busto “Ti sei svegliato, quasi non posso crederci, ti sei svegliato!”

Il movimento costò caro al portiere, che ci vide doppio mentre una stilla dolorosa gli attraversava il cranio. Portò una mano alla tempia, guardando Schöll, inginocchiato di fronte a lui, con l’espressione più sollevata che potesse esistere.

“Cosa…. Che diavolo…. Jogi?!”

Il capitano della nazionale non ci stava capendo nulla.  Guardò alla sua destra, dove la porta di una cabina gli rammendò dove si trovava l’ultima volta in cui aveva un ricordo. Erano su un volo privato carter, direzione Berlino dopo…. Beh, dopo i mondiali di Mosca.

Un buon mondiale, medaglia d’argento e poi avevano semplicemente passato la coppa all’Olanda.

Per quanto bruciasse, per quanto facesse male l’aver perso il primato, un po’ se lo aspettavano e la vittoria degli olandesi era stata più che meritata, oltre che combattuta.

In un modo o nell’altro, si erano comunque fatti sentire e avevano dimostrato che dal podio non li avrebbero mai spostati.

Ricordava che si stava addormentando, che stava andando tutto bene. Nient’altro. Evidentemente, però, non andava tutto bene.

Faceva freddo, lo sentiva nelle ossa oltre che in ogni respiro e l’aereo  non sembrava in movimento. Non solo.

“Dove sono i sedili?” chiese ingenuamente, guardando perplesso gli altri due.

“Dove sono i sedili….” Una risata senza colore lo face quasi trasalire “Dopo tutto quello che è successo, la bella addormentata si sveglia e chiede dove sono i sedili…”

Con uno scatto, Löw si voltò di tre quarti “Sii comprensivo, Marco. Questo atteggiamento non cambierà un cazzo.”

La prima cosa a sconvolgerlo fu il linguaggio dell’allenatore, che mai si era scomposto ad eccezione di qualche raro episodio, poi la scena che gli si parò di fronte quando voltò un po’ a fatica il collo.

A qualche metro da lui, steso in terra, esattamente come lui, con una coperta a coprirlo da metà del busto in giù, c’era Mario. Sembrava profondamente addormentato o così almeno pareva.

Lucido e brillante, un pezzo di metallo grande quanto una mano, era conficcato al centro del suo petto.

Quella scena gli fece tornare la voglia di vomitare.

Si mise instabile sulle ginocchia, aiutato da Lucas, mentre Jogi insisteva affinché si tornasse a stendere. Non lo fece, preferì gattonare piano fino all’amico, sotto lo sguardo spento di Marco, seduto accanto al suo amante.

“C-cosa….?” Manuel non riuscì a formulare nemmeno una domanda pertinente, mentre guardava la ferita e la scheggia metallica, che doveva rendere davvero difficile a Mario respirare.

“L’aereo è caduto, ecco cosa.” Disse senza colore Marco, prendendo quella che una volta doveva essere una maglietta e passandola piano sulla fronte di Götze per togliere il sudore causato dalla febbre “Sono quattro giorni che aspettiamo come dei coglioni.”

Ironicamente, la prima cosa che Manuel riuscì a pensare fu che quella scena sembrava presa da un film. Non riusciva nemmeno a viverla, a farla sua. Guardava con gli occhi sgranati il povero Mario, incredulo, mentre fra gli altri tre uomini lì presenti si innescava una piccola lite.

L’aereo era caduto.

L’aereo su cui stava viaggiando, era caduto.

Una notizia da telegiornale, la trama perfetta per un libro. Non di certo per loro.

“Come è successo?” chiese, mentre una marea di sensazioni contrastanti arrivava tutta insieme, stordendolo se possibile ancora di più.

“I motori si sono spenti.” Rispose Lucas, sedendosi meglio e abbracciandosi le ginocchia, poco prima di passarsi una mano sotto al naso “I piloti devono aver provato a salvarci, perché siamo finiti in una specie di conca fra i monti…”

“Secondo Mesut, il fianco roccioso impedisce ai soccorsi di-”

“Thomas.” Manuel interruppe Marco, riuscendo solo in quel momento a staccare gli occhi da Mario. “Dov’è Thomas?!” chiese quasi istericamente, afferrando la spalla di Löw.

“Sta bene.” Lo rassicurò subito l’allenatore “Ha una brutta ferita al viso e gli faceva male un fianco, ma sta bene. Ora è con Andrè, Funk e Patrick a cercare un sentiero o qualcosa del genere. Domani, Reus vuole partire con un gruppo per vedere se i soccorsi ci trovano prima.”

Come un palloncino, Neuer prese a sgonfiarsi. Per un istante, uno solo e molto doloroso, aveva immaginato il peggiore degli scenari.

Thomas, però, stava bene e il portiere non si vergognava di ammettere che a lui era andato il suo primo pensiero.

Lì,  però, c’erano solo loro e qualcuno che dormiva accovacciato in un angolo. Manuel non riusciva a capire chi fosse.

Tolti i quattro che Jogi aveva elencato….

“….Dove sono gli altri?”

“Ristl dovrebbe avere sotto controllo le scorte” Disse l’allenatore, guardando verso Lucas che si era improvvisamente spento a quella domanda “Vai a vedere se trovate qualcosa di sostanzioso per Manuel. Sono quattro giorni che non mangia qualcosa di solido. Porta anche dell’acqua.”

Schöll annuì, mentre sorrideva appena al tono paterno di Löw. Li lasciò, sparendo dietro la tenda che a quanto pare li separava dal resto del gruppo. Quella sembrava una piccola infermeria improvvisata, dove tenere Mario più al caldo possibile.

Nonostante fosse luglio, il clima di quel posto poteva essere impietoso. Di giorno, nonostante il freddo, riuscivano a fare  qualcosa. Cercavano legna per accendere un fuoco di segnalazione la notte, girando per il piccolo bosco a duecento metri dal relitto, oppure stavano fuori, nella speranza di vedere arrivare i soccorsi.

La notte, però, la temperatura scendeva così tanto da rendere impossibile qualsiasi cosa.

“Jogi.” Insistette Manuel, deglutendo “Gli altri stanno tutti bene, vero?”

Il volto sofferente dell’allenatore fece capire che no, non  tutti stavano bene.

Come a voler evitare questa ennesima batosta a Löw, Marco prese la parola. “Quando ci siamo schiantati, credevamo di sì. Purtroppo, però, la coda ha sbattuto contro al monte, sparendo. La pressione dell’aria ha distrutto tutto…. Tutto dietro. Non so come cazzo si chiama, non sono un pilota.” Frustrato, Marco si passò una mano tra i capelli biondi, chiudendo gli occhi un istante, prima di proseguire. “Alcuni sono semplicemente spariti, inghiottiti dal vuoto d’aria. Un paio sono morti nell’impatto. Poi….”

“Non mi importa il come.” Lo interruppe Manuel, guardandolo mentre accarezzava con la punta delle dita il braccio di Mario. Sentì un’improvvisa voglia di piangere, davanti a quella dedizione, ma si trattenne. Sapeva che avrebbe pianto per ben altro “Mi importa chi.”

“Can, Timo, Julian…” iniziò ad elencare Reus, senza fare troppe pause tra un nome e l’altro, come se sputarli così avrebbe tolto un po’ di dolore dalla sua voce “Ginter…. Mats e Poldi.” Gli ultimi due nomi, Marco li soffiò appena, portando una mano alla bocca, mentre i suoi occhi si riempivano di calde lacrime.

“Anche Olli e Roff…” aggiunse Löw, citando i due dello staff, prima di portare una mano su quella di Marco, ancora appoggiata al braccio di Götze.

Neuer non riuscì a dire niente, a riguardo.

Si limitò a chiudere gli occhi, cercando di non ascoltare i singhiozzi di Marco.

La voce di Lahm affiorò nella sua mente, mentre questi gli diceva che ‘un buon capitano fa di tutto per la sua squadra’. Lui cosa aveva fatto?

Quando Bastian si era ritirato, dopo gli Euro2016, lasciando a lui la fascia, aveva giurato che avrebbe fatto tutto per la nazionale. Tutto per i suoi ragazzi.

Non aveva fatto niente, invece.

Era letteralmente rimasto addormentato per tutto il tempo, stordito da chissà cosa, mentre i suoi morivano.

Traballante, si alzò in piedi.

“M-Manuel, rimani seduto.” Gli disse autoritario Reus, asciugandosi gli occhi.

“No, devo vedere i miei ragazzi.”  Si avvicinò alla figura stesa in terra, scostando la coperta dal suo viso e trovando gli occhi azzurri di Erik, specchiarsi nei suoi “Hey tu…” cercò di dirgli rincuorante, accarezzandogli i capelli lentamente “Come ti senti?”

Durm, per risposta, indicò la sua gamba destra con un cenno “Rotta. Ma non importa…. Mats…”

Neuer non lo fece parlare. Si chinò su di lui, stringendolo forte, mentre anche il difensore riprendeva a piangere stanco, come se l’avesse fatto ormai così tante volte da ritrovarsi sfinito.

 

 ****

 

_“Mi hanno dato il posto in mezzo!” la voce di Marco coprì tutte le altre, mentre controllava nuovamente il numero del posto. “Avevo chiesto il finestrino…”_

_“Quindi?” lo incalzò Marius, mentre si sedeva nella fila dietro alla sua, sistemando il cellulare e le cuffie sul tavolino già aperto._

_“Ha paura di volare.” Rispose per lui Andrè, mentre Marco lo fulminava e Mario, accanto a lui, sorrideva divertito._

_“Nessun problema, nessun problema!” si mise in mezzo proprio Götze “Ti cedo il mio posto, amore. Siediti al finestrino.”_

_Il biondo sorrise sornione, baciando le labbra del suo ragazzo prima di sedersi, finalmente, accanto al piccolo oblò. Guardò la pista buia, alzando poi lo sguardo verso la luna e chiedendosi se dal cielo sarebbe sembrata più grande. Mario si mise in mezzo, masticando rumorosamente la gomma, mentre Schurrle, ancora divertito, si metteva nel posto rimasto, sul corridoio “Non vedo l’ora di tornare in Germania. Ancora non ho capito perché ci hanno divisi dalle famiglie.”_

_“Questo aereo è troppo piccolo.” Rispose per lui Funk. Il secondo portiere, che aveva la fame di saccente so tutto io, si sporse in avanti, oltre i sedili verso il numero nove, guardandolo negli occhi “Sai che casino, poi? Bambini, donne e Bastian. Non ci sarebbe andata la testa!”_

_“Oh, stattene zitto, Marius!” Can lo rimise subito seduto, tirandolo accanto a sé e spingendolo contro il finestrino “Nessuno ti ha chiesto nulla!”_

_“Andrè ha espresso la sua perplessità e io ho risposto. Non rompere su!”_

_Una mano si allungò, dando una pacca in testa a Funk._

_Neuer lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato, mentre il vice portiere si zittiva in modo quasi reverenziale “Sempre a litigare, Marius. Sei il nuovo Thomas.”_

_Due file più avanti, il diretto interessato, si voltò a guardare il fidanzato “Perché mi metti sempre in mezzo? Ok che mi ami, ma cazzo, sono il metro di paragone per il male!”_

_Con un’ultima occhiata ammonitrice, il capitano tornò verso il suo sedile, il primo della fila sinistra, finendo di contare le teste._

_“Ci sono tutti.” Disse a Jogi, seduto dall’altra parte del corridoio. “Olli e Bierhoff?”_

_“Seduti in fondo.” Lo avvisò l’allenatore, senza alzare gli occhi dalle parole crociate, con già le cinture allacciate. Quando il portiere si fu sistemato, si voltò a guardarlo con un sorriso “Hai fatto un bel lavoro, in questo mese e mezzo.”_

_Manuel sorrise appena, un po’ in imbarazzo “Non ci siamo tenuti la coppa come avevo promesso però.”_

_“Sei comunque un campione e senza dubbio. Tornato a casa, ti meriti un bel po’ di riposo.”_

_Müller si affacciò oltre la spalla di Neuer, sorridendo con malizia. “So io come ti rilasserai….” Sussurrò ammiccante, mentre alla sua sinistra, a chiudere la fila contro il finestrino, Poldi scoppiava a ridere._

_Manuel roteò gli occhi, arrossendo visibilmente per via di quell’insinuazione._

_Quattro anni non erano bastati per impedirgli di vergognarsi alle battute squallide del suo ragazzo. Non sarebbero bastate sei vite, per quello._

_Ringraziò con uno sguardo Löw un’ultima volta, prima di sistemare il sedile un  po’ all’indietro, controllando che non desse fastidio a Toni. Poi guardò verso Thomas, pronto con le carte da gioco in mano “Che fate?”_

_“Poker.” Rispose per lui Lukas “Se no come ce le passiamo le ore in volo?”_

_“Ci saranno pure delle turbolenze, secondo la hostess” lo avvisò Thomas, mescolando abilmente il mazzo “ Non posso dormire e perdermi Marco che piange.”_

_Con uno sbuffo, il capitano appoggiò una mano dietro al suo collo, iniziando ad accarezzarlo “Io invece sono stanco di gente che piange, quindi dormo. Svegliatemi a Berlino.” E con quest’ultima frase, portò gli auricolari alle orecchie, alzandosi la coperta sul petto solo dopo aver allacciato le cinture._

_Avrebbe passato così il viaggio, con la consapevolezza che non si poteva sempre vincere e che sarebbe stato davvero bello tornare a casa…_

 

 ***

 

Ormai conosceva tutto di quell’aereoporto.

Quando Eva, dal bar, saliva e smontava i turni, per esempio. Lei era gentile e portava sempre una tazza di caffè per lui e una bottiglietta di the al limone decaffeinato per Louis.

Conosceva, per nome, tutti i ragazzi che lavoravano alla torretta radar e che portavano sempre e solo la solita schifosa notizia.

“Ci dispiace, Herr Schweinsteiger. Oggi batteranno una nuova zona e sicuramente li troveranno.”

Erano passati tre giorni interi, quattro notti e tre giorni per la precisione, da quanto l’aereo su cui viaggiava il suo migliore amico e il suo uomo era sparito da ogni cazzo di radar al mondo, eppure nessuno sapeva dirgli niente.

Perché i piloti avevano cambiato rotta? Cosa era andato storto da far cadere l’aereo ancora sul territorio degli Urali?

Erano vivi?

Dovevano esserlo.

Dovevano esserlo per forza.

Con le mani infilate nelle tasche dei pantaloni, Bastian fissava assorto la pista di fronte a lui, come se si aspettasse di aver scendere i ragazzi della nazionale da un momento all’altro. Era fiducioso, speranzoso.

Così lo era anche Louis, che appoggiato al vetro, osservava di fronte a lui.

“Credi che papà abbia portato qualche maglione? Scommetto che fa freddo, la notte. Si dimentica sempre di portare le cose più importanti…”

Con un sorriso, Bastian appoggiò la mano sui capelli biondi di quel bambino che, a dieci anni, riusciva ad essere più razionale di suo padre.

“Sono sicuro che lo zio Manuel ne ha portato uno anche per lui.”

Louis gli abbracciò i fianchi, chiudendo gli occhi, mentre l’uomo riportava lo sguardo davanti a sé. Fece per dire qualcosa al bambino, ma il cellulare prese a suonare proprio in quel momento.

Attese qualche secondo, prima di prendere la chiamata “Phill….”

-Si sa qualcosa di nuovo?!-

Quella era una di quelle cose che Bastian non riusciva a gestire. Le chiamate delle mogli, delle fidanzate e di Lahm.

“No, non si sa ancora nulla.”

-Ok, va bene. Io sono ora in aeroporto. Arrivo da Monaco alle tre.”

Schweini si portò una mano agli occhi, sentendo che tutto il pianto trattenuto sarebbe potuto scoppiare anche solo per quella frase all’apparenza così innocente “Philipp.”

-Non puoi stare solo ora. Io sto arrivando, chiaro? Non ti lasciò affrontare tutto senza di me.- l’ex capitano riattaccò, mentre Bastian alzava gli occhi lucidi al soffitto, riuscendo ancora una volta a controllarsi.

Lukas era disperso, Monika era isterica e il nuovo compagno di questa assillante.

Lui doveva rimanere integro per Louis.

Dovevano aspettare le buone notizie che, sapeva, sarebbero arrivate.

 


	2. Mesut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a coloro che hanno letto il primo capitolo, ieri.  
> Come sempre, vi invito a darmi un commento su cosa ne pensate^^  
> Buona lettura.

_All’inizio si era sentito stordito._

_Non sapeva dove si trovava, ne perché facesse freddo._

_Ci mise almeno dieci minuti a riprendersi, ma quando lo fece, vide un fuoco accendere il buio della notte._

_Qualcosa stava bruciando e la luce non era la sola cosa che glielo fece presagire._

_Un forte, intenso odore acre inondava l’aria attorno a lui, rendendola pesante._

_Quando realizzò cosa effettivamente era successo, tutti i sensi ripresero a lavorare di colpo e troppo velocemente. Delle urla lo colpirono, forti e distinte, mentre si metteva in ginocchio nella neve, sentendo una fitta alla schiena._

_Arrancò, appoggiando le mani sul terreno ammantato di neve, prima di provare ad alzarsi e muovere qualche passo storto e incerto._

_Camminò verso il fuoco, verso quell’unica fonte di luce che si rivelò essere uno dei due motori dell’aereo, arrivando fino a ciò che rimaneva della fusoliera._

_Doveva essere caduto fuori nello schianto, o forse prima._

_Era vivo, però e quello doveva bastargli._

_Camminò con passo incerto tra le file di posti sradicati, inorridendo di fronte a tutto quel sangue che macchiava la neve._

_C’erano tante persone immobili, altre che si muovevano freneticamente. Sentiva la voce acuta e inconfondibile di Marco chiamare aiuto._

_Cercò di andare da lui, ma non ci riuscì. Non riusciva a vedere bene, se non le ombre che le fiamme proiettavano oltre gli oblò._

_Qualcuno gli si parò di fronte, afferrandolo per le spalle e chiamandolo, prima di scuoterlo con vigore, per destarlo da quella trance in cui nemmeno si era accorto di essere caduto._

_“Mesut! MESUT!” Thomas gli stava gridando in viso, scuotendolo con forza crescente in attesa di una reazione “Ascoltami!”_

_“T-Thom?” chiamò sconcertato, mentre qualcuno lo superava, andando verso la punta dell’aereo._

_“Devi aiutarmi!” insistette Müller “Non riesco a svegliare Manu e Poldi è ferito. Aiutami!”_

_Qualcosa si mosse, in Özil “Portami da loro.” Disse semplicemente e in men che non si dica si ritrovò ad aiutare il numero tredici nell’increscioso lavoro di portare Manuel all’esterno._

_Lo appoggiarono su una lastra di metallo vicino al fuoco, facendo sì che quella che pareva una parte di un’ala lo tenesse sollevato dalla neve gelida._

_Mesut guardò il portiere muovere il capo, segno che nonostante il colpo che doveva aver preso al capo, era ancora vivo._

_Thomas, chino su di lui, stava giusto controllando la ferita sulla nuca del suo uomo, prima di provare a chiamarlo piano. “Devi rimanere con lui, mentre io e Jogi portiamo fuori Lukas.” Disse con urgenza, portando gli occhi in quelli grandi del turco._

_Mesut ebbe un sussulto. Sotto alla luce del piccolo incendio, il volto di Thomas era finalmente visibile. Un taglio, così grande da percorrere il suo viso dalla tempia destra sino alla guancia sinistra, passando sul naso, perdeva ancora del sangue._

_“Sei ferito.” Gli disse, mentre Müller lasciava un bacio sulle labbra di Neuer, schizzando in piedi come una molla._

_“Sto bene.” Lo rassicurò, prima di sfilarsi la giacchetta, rimanendo con solo le maniche corte. Appoggiò l’indumento sul petto di Manuel, prima di tornare dentro a prendere Podolski._

_Mesut non riusciva a fare nulla._

_Sapeva che doveva entrare ad aiutare._

_Sentiva ancora Marco gridare, sentiva qualcuno chiamare aiuto, sentiva la voce di Thomas che urlava ordini a tutti._

_Eppure non ci riusciva._

_Portò entrambe le mani al viso, iniziando a pregare Allah. Chiese pietà per se stesso e per gli altri, mentre le lacrime iniziavano a scorrergli sul viso._

_“Manuel?” Toni aiutò Kramer a far sedere uno stordito Andrè sulla lastra su cui era steso il portiere, prima di provare a chiamarlo “Neuer?!” insistette, dandogli un paio di schiaffetti in viso. Quando questi mugolò piano, seppur senza destarsi, Kroos alzò gli occhi grato._

_“Dobbiamo tornare dentro?” domandò Chris indeciso, tenendo le mani sulle spalle di Andrè, che sanguinava sopra all’occhio destro e si teneva il braccio._

_Mentre stavano ancora discutendo su cosa fosse il caso di fare, un urlò più forte si levò da dentro l’aereo. Kruse stava letteralmente trascinando Erik che, ad ogni metro, lasciava una singola striscia rossa a terra._

_“Aiutatemi!” urlò Kruse e Mesut si alzò per primo, afferrando sotto al braccio Erik per sollevarlo._

_Il ragazzo continuava a gridate, pretendendo di tornare dentro “Mats!” chiamava, con tutta la voce che aveva “Mats! Ti prego! Ti prego svegliati! Mats!”_

_“Stenditi, Erik! Sei ferito!” gli disse Kroos spingendolo con forza sulla neve, cercando di fermarlo._

_“Non è un animale! Smettila!” gli urlò subito Kramer, spingendolo da parte, prima di inginocchiarsi e stringere in un abbraccio Durm, che smise di gridare, stringendolo di rimando._

_Kevin apparve dalla carlinga zoppicante, guardando verso i ragazzi con gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Kruse si voltò di scatto verso di lui, ponendo una domanda con lo sguardo._

_La risposta fu no e Kramer strinse più forte a sé Erik, che prese a singhiozzare e piangere, istericamente._

 

Mesut smise di parlare, tenendo le mani appoggiate alle ginocchia, mentre Neuer sospirava, portando le mani al viso.

“Mi hai salvato la vita, tirandomi fuori.”

“No, io ti ho solo spostato.” Disse il turco, alzando lo sguardo nel suo, prima di riportarlo verso l’orizzonte. “Thomas ti ha salvato la vita.”

Al solo sentire il nome dell’uomo che amava, Manuel sentì un tuffo al cuore. Si morse il labbro, guardando gli alberi in lontananza, oltre l’enorme distesa bianca.

Quando sarebbero tornati?

Cercò di tenere la mente impegnata, al fine di non pensare a dove potessero trovarsi lui e gli altri tre, così tornò a guardare verso Özil. La sua gamba destra era messa male. Fasciata alla meno peggio, nonostante non fosse rotta, doveva essere ferita. Le bende improvvisate di un grigio scuro, erano macchiate di sangue.

“Come hai fatto a portarmi fuori con quella messa a quel modo?” chiese il portiere senza capire.

Il centrocampista tirò un sorrisetto “Beh, sono stato morso dopo. Quegli stronzi non sono arrivati se non la seconda notte.” Il capitano lo guardò senza capire, così Mesut alzò le sopracciglia “Non ti hanno ancora detto dei lupi, eh?”

“Lupi??”

“Enormi lupi stronzi. Ero fuori a pisciare e mi hanno quasi ucciso. Se non fosse stato per Kroos e Rode ora starei chiedendo spiegazioni ad Allah in persona.”

Tutti quei pericoli – freddo, bestie feroci, poco cibo- erano difficili da assimilare tutti insieme. Loro si erano stretti uno all’altro per giorni, andando avanti come meglio potevano e adattandosi lentamente a quella situazione per trovare il maggior numero di soluzioni possibili.

Lui no. Lui si era svegliato di colpo in un mondo che non conosceva, per dire.

Era passato da un normale viaggio in aereo a un cazzo di film dell’orrore, perso sugli Urali con la neve a luglio ad aspettare degli aiuti che ci stavano mettendo troppo ad arrivare.

Alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo, abbassando gli occhi a mezz’asta per colpa del sole forte che rendeva l’aria vivibile, non calda ma sopportabile.

Dove erano gli elicotteri? Perché nessuno li stava cercando?

Si prese un istante per guardare il cielo senza nubi e sospirò sovrappensiero. Chissà cosa stava pensando sua madre. E suo padre? Forse poteva mettere una pezza alla storia del ‘mio figlio è gay’ se fosse tornato a casa dopo un incidente aereo.

Portò il capo fra le mani, sentendo Mesut canticchiare a bocca chiusa un motivetto sconosciuto. Avrebbe tanto voluto essere come lui, mostrarsi sereno anche in una situazione come quella.

“Dove sono….” Il capitano tornò ad alzare il capo, ora che andava fatta la domanda più brutta di tutte “I corpi, dove…?”

Un sorriso triste apparve sul volto del turco mentre indicava una lastra di metallo, leggermente coperta di neve “La sotto. Li abbiamo messi tutti lì, vicini e abbiamo coperto per evitare che i lupi…. Quando ci troveranno, loro torneranno a casa con noi.”

“Come sono morti?”

Özil era la sola persona a cui Manuel voleva davvero chiederlo. Avevano iniziato insieme, loro due e Benny, alle giovanili dello Schalke. Höwedes si era ritirato, ma loro due avevano continuato anche quell’ennesima prova, dando il massimo.

Mesut era il solo che poteva dirgli cosa era successo esattamente come Manuel voleva sentirselo dire.

Prese un lungo respiro, prima di iniziare a parlare a macchinetta, deciso a non fermarsi fino alla fine di quel macabro racconto, cercando di dirlo nel modo più impersonale possibile. Cercando di estraniarsi a sua volta da quell’orrore “Marts è morto nell’incidente. Subito, la notte stessa, non abbiamo capito come ma il giorno dopo abbiamo visto che qualcosa gli ha spezzato il collo, forse una valigia che l’ha colpito o non so cosa. Julian aveva la testa spaccata a metà…. Gliel’abbiamo avvolta nella sua maglia, prima di metterlo con gli altri. Can, Ginter e Jona li abbiamo trovati nel campo davanti a noi. Sono caduti dall’aereo come me…. Ma io non sono stato fortunato. Non sono morto e loro si. Timo l’hanno sbranato i lupi, perché anche lui non è stato fortunato come me…”

Manuel ascoltò quel macabro resoconto, senza più la forza di reagire “Olli e Rhoff?”

“Erano negli ultimi posti.” Rispose Mesut “Quando abbiamo perso la coda, sicuramente sono spariti da qualche parte su questo schifo di monti.”

Neuer sapeva che avrebbe dovuto chiederlo, perché di sua spontanea iniziativa, Özil non avrebbe detto niente. Così, preso il coraggio a due mani, portò un braccio attorno alle spalle del turco, “Lukas?”

Lukas Podolski era stato loro amico e compagno per molti, molti anni. Quattordici anni in nazionale e non era nemmeno sicuro di partire con loro.

Se non si fossero infortunati Steffen e Mahmoud, forse, non sarebbe nemmeno partito, così come Hummels.

La loro ultima, grande avventura avevano detto e così era stata.

L’ultima per entrambi.

L’ironia era così forte da fare schifo.

Strinse un po’ di più Mesut, prima che questi aprisse nuovamente bocca, il tono neutro ormai perso e la voce spezzata “Le ferite erano troppo profonde…. Abbiamo provato a fermare il sangue e ci siamo anche riusciti, ma…. L’infezione l’ha ucciso. È morto ieri notte.”

Una lacrima solcò la guancia pallida di Manuel, ma venne subito fermata dalla mano grande del portiere “Bastian non si perdonerà mai di non essere stato qui.”

“No, non lo farà…. Starà a noi dirgli che non avrebbe cambiato niente.”

 


	3. Thomas

_“Dobbiamo spostarli.”_

_La voce di Kroos arrivò lontana, come se il ragazzo si fosse ritrovato a parlare da_ _l fondo di un pozzo._

_Jogi  l’aveva sentito, certo, ma non aveva idea di cosa dire._

_Davanti a lui, stesi sotto al sole del mattino, su un candido letto di neve, c’erano sei dei suoi ragazzi. Si erano radunati tutti coloro che potevano, fuori dalla carlinga, mentre Poldi, Manuel e Mario rimanevano dentro nella stanza delle Hostess. Al sicuro._

_Sarebbero mancati all’ultimo addio ai loro compagni, ma non poteva essere altrimenti._

_Marco, che fino a pochi secondi prima scalpitava per tornare da Mario, era inginocchiato dietro ad Erik, chini entrambi sul corpo freddo di Mats. Con lo sguardo apatico, continuava ad accarezzare il braccio del difensore, fissando il viso dell’amico da una vita._

_Cosa avrebbero fatto a Dortmund senza il loro capitano? Come avrebbe fatto Durm?_

_“Qualcuno dovrebbe dire qualcosa.” La voce di Ristl scosse un po’ gli animi di tutti._

_Nessuno aveva davvero il coraggio di parlare, dopo la notte che avevano affrontato._

_Si erano messi di impegno per cercare di aiutarsi a vicenda, portando fuori tutti dal velivolo per avvicinarli al fuoco, che ancora ardeva accanto a loro._

_Sapevano già di Mats, ma il conto delle vittime era appena iniziato._

_Sembrava anche non essersi concluso, perché sia Lukas che Mario erano davvero, davvero gravi e non riuscivano a capire come stesse Manuel. Lui non aveva ferite gravi, ad eccezione di un taglio sulla nuca, ma semplicemente non si svegliava._

_Non sapevano se l'avrebbe fatto, in quel momento._

_Complice questo brutto pensiero, Thomas fece un passo avanti “Io non so cosa dire, io…” si passò una mano tra i capelli, mentre sentiva il taglio che l’aveva sfregiato bruciare. Non vi diede importanza, proseguendo “Mats, Matthias e Jul erano miei compagni da anni e mi mancheranno moltissimo. Erme, invece, lo conoscevo poco, ma mi mancherà anche lui. Però ora sono morti e loro sono vivi. Dobbiamo curarci di questo.”_

_Bellerami lo guardò con disgusto “Porta rispetto almeno ai morti, Müller.”_

_“Io porto rispetto a tutti loro, ma il punto rimane: dobbiamo spostarli. Dobbiamo sgomberare i rottami dell’aereo e sistemare i feriti. Dobbiamo portare via tutto ciò che non serve e trovare qualcosa per bloccare l’uscita o moriremo di freddo.” Il discorso di Thomas, non faceva una piega._

_"Perchè?" chiese Rudy, mentre accanto a lui Kramer si asciugava gli occhi pieni di lacrime "I soccorsi arriveranno presto, no? Non dovremmo semplicemente aspettare?"_

_Un leggero brusio si sparse nella comitiva, mentre a malincuore, Reus copriva il viso di Mats usando la sua maglia, stringendo poi forte a sè Durm._

_Hummels 5._

_"Questo non possiamo dirlo."  Jogi riportò l'attenzione di tutti su di sè, ponendo fine ad ogni discussione "Dobbiamo essere pronti ad ogni eventualità, quindi facciamo come ha detto Thomas."_

_Tenersi impegnati avrebbe aiutato tutti._

_Marco si alzò in piedi per primo, guardando verso Kevin “Noi due pensiamo ai feriti. Ci servirà una mano a fare a pezzi gli stipetti della saletta delle infermiere. Se abbiamo fortuna ci saranno i carrelli pieni di cibo, siamo caduti prima che ci venisse servita la colazione dopotutto. Lì si può organizzare alla meno peggio un’infermeria.”_

_“Veniamo noi.” Disse Kurt Sinan, indicando se stesso, Gaudino e Schöll, che si tenevano la mano in silenzio._

_“Andiamo allora.” Il biondo non attese oltre e si alzò, tornando da Mario._

_“Chi ha la forza, può aiutarmi a staccare i sedili, portare fuori ciò che non serve e fare spazio. Terremo tutto ciò che troviamo di utile. Coperte, vestiti pesanti… ci sono tante valigie qui fuori e noi dobbiamo coprirci.” Thomas guardò gli amici, indicando poi Andrè che non sembrava ancora in forma, Erik che aveva la gamba bendata e Patrick “Tu, tu e tu…. Vi porteremo le valigie e voi prenderete tutto ciò che può servire.”_

_“Io direi di fare anche della legna.” Disse a voce alta Max, mentre si stringeva nelle spalle, sentendo freddo visto che la divisa di rappresentanza copriva il giusto. Era pure estiva “Se vogliamo che ci trovino, dobbiamo tenere quel fuoco acceso.”_

_“Vengo con te.” Disse Özil, “Troviamo qualcosa per tentare di spaccare la legna…”_

_“Noi altri andiamo dentro, forza.” Concluse determinato Bellerami, dando una pacca sulla spalla del tredici. Thomas fece segno di assenso, guardandoli entrare tutti quanti, prima di fermandosi davanti all’allenatore. Gli appoggiò le mani sulle spalle “Jogi, non  crollare. Non tu e non ora.”_

_Löw annuì piano, senza spostare gli occhi da loro “Mi sento responsabile”_

_“No, non sei tu il responsabile…”_

_“Siete i miei ragazzi e non sono stato in grado di evitarlo.”_

_Müller si morse le labbra, stringendo gli occhi per evitare di essere lui a crollare. Strinse di più le mani sulle spalle dell’allenatore, prima di prendere un grande respiro “Siamo ancora i tuoi ragazzi e non puoi abbandonarci.”_

_Solo a quel punto, i loro occhi si incontrarono “Non lo farò. Scaverò io la buca per loro….”_

_“E io ti darò una mano…”_

La sola certezza che avevano era quella: correre più in fretta dei lupi.

Thomas stava cercando di convincersi che era esattamente come stare in campo. Poco importava se doveva evitare le radici e se la neve stava riempiendo le sue scarpe da ginnastica.

La sola cosa di cui doveva preoccuparsi erano gli alberi, perché quelli non erano difensori avversari e non si sarebbero spostati se ci fosse finito addosso.

“La pistola?!” gridò, sentendo quelle bestiacce ringhiare. Erano troppo vicine per i suoi gusti.

“Non posso fermarmi e sparare!” rispose Andrè, saltando una radice e scontrando la spalla di Thomas, mentre dietro di loro Funk urlava i peggiori insulti a Dio che gli veniva in mente,“Rischierei di sprecare un proiettile o peggio, colpire Pat o Marius!”

Avevano trovato l’arma addosso ad un uomo morto, che dal distintivo si era rivelato essere un poliziotto dell’aria russo in borghese. 

I colpi erano una ventina, più o meno, non potevano permettersi di spararli a caso.

Senza contare che i lupi stavano letteralmente giocando al gatto e la topo. Se avessero voluto, li avrebbero già presi. 

Si limitavano a seguirli, arrivando vicini abbastanza da terrorizzarli, prima di fargli guadagnare tempo e ritornare all'attacco.

La sola domanda era: quando si sarebbero stufati di giocare e li avrebbero attaccati?

Thomas lanciò uno sguardo dietro di sé, notando che i lupi erano solo due. La notte precedente erano almeno dieci, invece.

Li aveva sentiti leccarsi le fauci, mentre appoggiavano il corpo di Poldi sopra a quello di Mats, sotto la lamiera nella neve. Il solo pensiero di quelle bestie schifose che annusavano l’aria che odorava di sangue già pregustandosi una cena tedesca, lo aveva fatto così incazzare di iniziare ad urlare come un pazzo in direzione del bosco.

Ci era voluta tutta la forza di Toni e di Sebastian per riportarlo dentro.

Arrivarono al limitare del bosco, lasciando gli alberi dietro di loro ma trovandosi improvvisamente rallentati dalla neve più alta. Nella piana, tra loro e il relitto dell’aereo, non c’erano alberi ad impedirne la caduta e quindi essa arrivava quasi al ginocchio.

Correre in quelle condizioni, in mezzo ad un ghiacciaio, era quasi impossibile per loro.

“Veloci! Veloci!” urlò Andrè, rallentando di poco il passo per permettere a Funk di superarlo. Patrick, invece, era rimasto indietro.

Troppo indietro.

Thomas smise di correre, quando sentì il giovane trequartista gridare.

Si girò così di scatto da sentire le vertebre cervicali, già provate dalla caduta in aereo di quattro giorni prima, dolergli.

Patrick era a terra e aveva entrambe le bestie addosso. Müller inorridì, guardando con qualche facilità, i lupi riuscivano a straziargli la carne della schiena e delle gambe.

Mentre Marius continuava la sua corsa, lui e Andrè tornarono indietro “Spara!” gli gridò il numero tredici, ma Schurrle non riusciva a farlo, nonostante stringesse già fra le mani la pistola.  “Spara! Cazzo! Spara!”

Al biondo tremavano i polsi e la sua mente era del tutto offuscata dal terrore.

Non aveva mai sparato in  vita sua, non era nemmeno sicuro di cosa fare e la paura di colpire il compagno era troppa.

Quando riuscì a trovare abbastanza coraggio da premere il grilletto, non accadde nulla.

Lo fece ancora e ancora, ma esso nemmeno si abbassava.

In un raptus quasi violento, Thomas gliela stroppò dalle mani, levando la sicura e tirando indietro il cane, caricando così il colpo.

Nonostante le grida di Patrick non fossero d’aiuto, riuscì a sparare due proiettili in testa al lupo più grosso, che però si era avventato sulla gola del ragazzo sotto di lui.

Dal relitto dell’aereo, Manuel e Mesut sentirono i colpi.

Si separarono, smettendo di piangere i loro amici morti e subito il portiere si alzò in piedi, cercando di vedere oltre la piccola collinetta di neve “Quelli erano colpi di pistola?” domandò stranito, mentre Özil prendeva ad agitarsi.

“Potrebbe essere Andrè, Marco ha trovato una pistola addosso ad un tipo e l’ha data a lui per oggi.”

Neuer stava per porre almeno dieci domande diverse e tutte una più impanicata dell’altra, quando qualcuno apparve sopra alla collinetta, arrancando nella neve.

Jogi, Kroos e altri due o tre ragazzi scostarono il tendone di plastica “Che succede?” chiese l’allenatore col fiato corto, segno che aveva corso sino a lì appena sentiti gli spari.

“Quello è Funk!” gridò Toni, mentre lui e Sinan scendevano nella neve, iniziando a correre verso di lui.

Manuel si sentì gelare il sangue nelle vene, quando si rese contro che Thomas non appariva dietro al secondo portiere. Dove erano lui, Andrè e Patrick?

Nonostante sentisse ancora le vertigini e un forte mal di testa non ci pensò due volte a iniziare a correre a sua volta verso l’origine degli spari.

Ne partì un terzo, poi silenzio.

“Lucas, vai con lui!” disse Jogi, portando un braccio attorno alle spalle di Gaudino che osservava la scena impressionato e tremolante, stringendo a sé il braccio rotto.

Schöll non se lo fece di certo ripetere.

Marius arrivò proprio in quel momento, tirando una spallata a Lucas che barcollò nella neve, senza fermarsi.

Mentre un portiere arrivava, l’altro cercava di correre più velocemente possibile, nonostante l’affondare fin quasi al ginocchio non aiutasse.

Quasi rotolò lungo la collina, quando riuscì ad arrivare in cima ad essa. Affacciandosi, vide per primo Thomas, di spalle con ancora in mano la pistola. Accanto a lui, Andrè piangeva, tenendosi una mano al viso.

A terra, in una pozza di sangue che macchiava la neve rendendola vermiglia, c’era Patrick.

Manuel diede per scontato che si trattasse di lui, visto che ne Kroos ne Kurt sembravano avere il coraggio di alzarlo.

La schiena era a brandelli, chissà in che condizioni era il viso….

Non erano riusciti ad impedire ai lupi di sbranarlo.

Lucas fu accanto a lui in un secondo e lo aiutò a rimettersi in piedi mentre la testa girava e le gambe tremavano. Un colpo in testa lo aveva steso per quattro notti e lui aveva poco saggiamente deciso di fare il velocista, ma non poteva trattenersi.

“Scendiamo.” Disse deciso, mentre il più piccolo annuiva e iniziava a scendere cautamente la collina ripida, aiutando il capitano a tenersi diritto.

Thomas non si accorse di lui sino a che non gli fu alle spalle.

Solo quando mancavano ormai una manciata di falcate per raggiungerlo, l’attaccante si voltò, dando la pistola a Toni.

I loro occhi si incrociarono a metà strada e nessuno dei due capì più nulla per diversi secondi.

“Manu…?” stordito, Thomas si dimenticò completamente di tutto quello che era appena successo, sbrigandosi a raggiungere in suo uomo, mentre Schöll si faceva da parte, sorridendo leggermente prima di appoggiare gli occhi su Patrick.

Per i due amanti, però, non esisteva più nient’altro al di fuori dei loro corpi abbracciati e delle loro labbra che si cercavano.

Quando Müller affondò il viso nell’incavo del collo di Manuel, si sentì estremamente fortunato a sentire di nuovo il suo profumo. Aveva avuto davvero molta paura che non avrebbe mai più incontrato i suoi occhi.

“Mi sono spaventato a morte…”

“Mi dispiace, mi dispiace da morire.”

Il portiere lo strinse di più a sé, prima di prendergli il viso tra le mani per guardare il profondo taglio che si era fatto durante l’incidente.

Thom appoggiò le mani sulle sue, guardandolo divertito e con gli occhi leggermente lucidi “Sono ancora più brutto adesso. Non c’è davvero competizione tra me e te, se mai c’è stata.”

“Taci deficiente.” Replicò Manuel, anche se una certa dolcezza tradiva il tono duro che aveva intenzione di usare in partenza “Sei sempre bellissimo.”

Si scambiarono un altro bacio, prima di venire interrotti, cadendo di nuovo sulla terra dopo quella piccola parentesi idilliaca.

“Ragazzi?” Toni li fece voltare nella sua direzione e-inevitabilmente- verso l’amico morto. “Dobbiamo portarlo via di qui.”

Thomas annuì, staccandosi da Manuel senza però spostare la mano dal suo fianco “Ci pensiamo io e Lucas. Tu prendi quel sacco di merda” disse con tono cattivo, indicando con un cenno il lupo morto “Stasera lo cuciniamo.”

Si misero subito al lavoro e mentre  Thomas e Schöll portavano al campo la salma di Patrick, Toni e Kurt si procurarono un bastone a cui legare le zampe unite del grosso animale, così da portarlo più facilmente alla carlinga.

Durante tutto il tragitto, il sangue di Patrick non fece altro che cadere, bagnando la neve e tingendola dei toni del dolore…

 

 


	4. Lukas

_Il secondo giorno stava arrivando al termine, quando Thomas mise in discussione il loro ritorno a casa per la prima volta._

_La prima notte era stata brutta, la prima mattina anche peggiore, ma una volta terminati i compiti essenziali come proteggere i vivi e preservare i morti, si erano ritrovati tutti con le mani in mano ad aspettare qualcosa che sembrava non arrivare mai._

_L’attesa fu quindi, in assoluto, la cosa peggiore._

_Non un solo aereo aveva sorvolato quella zona._

_Li stavano cercando o no? Che ne sarebbe stato di loro se avessero ritardato troppo?_

_Istintivamente, si sentì arrabbiato._

_Se ne stava lì, seduto con le spalle appoggiate alla parete fredda, a fissare Marco dormire  col capo appoggiato al cuscino di Mario, attento però a non sfiorarlo per paura di spostare quella maledetta scheggia e provocare un’emorragia._

_Per tenere al caldo il suo ragazzo aveva addirittura rinunciato alla sua coperta, così da darne due a Götze._

_Müller lo guardò tremare nel sonno, mentre col viso infilato nella sciarpa nera che Ristl gli aveva dato, cercava di tenersi al caldo._

_Sospirando, si alzò in piedi, prendendo la sua coperta e andando ad appoggiarla sul biondo, prima di lanciare un ultimo sguardo a Manuel addormentato._

_Studiò il suo viso rilassato, la crosta fra i capelli biondi e il suo petto che si alzava e abbassava pacatamente, come se tutto fosse a posto._

_Allora perché cazzo non si svegliava?!_

_L’aveva chiamato, così tante volte da perdere la voce, ma i suoi occhi non si erano mai aperti._

_Basta._

_Non riusciva più a stare seduto lì a fare niente._

_Uscì, deciso a tenersi impegnato._

_O sarebbe impazzito._

_Nella carlinga, molti dei ragazzi si stringevano fra loro, iniziando a prepararsi per quella notte di veglia e di sonno reso quasi del tutto impossibile dalla paura e dal freddo. Quando arrivò quasi al tendone di plastica che avevano  trovato per pura fortuna e successivamente fissato sperando di isolare l’interno dal vento gelido, Gianluca gli passò un panino, ma lui non lo prese “Ora non ho fame.”_

_“Devi mangiare” insistette Gaudino “Sono due giorni che mangi lo stretto necessario per tenerti in piedi.”_

_“Devi essere in forma per quando Manu si sveglierà, o ti spaccherà la faccia” Lo incoraggiò Lucas, appoggiando il suo ragazzo in quella piccola crociata._

_Thomas sapeva che sarebbe andata così. Perché Manuel si sarebbe svegliato e gli avrebbe fatto una scenata incredibile._

_Sì, doveva succedere._

_Prese il panino, spaccandolo a metà prima di passarlo ai due ragazzi “Dividetelo, anche voi dovete mangiare.”_

_Divorò il panino in due morsi, cercando di non farsi vedere per evitare di mostrare quanta fame avesse, prima di andare verso il falò che stavano tenendo acceso dalla prima notte._

_Felix schizzò in piedi, guardandolo preoccupato “Mio fratello…?”_

_“Mario sta…. Sta come prima.” Gli rispose Thomas, per rassicurarlo almeno in parte e subito il più piccolo dei due Götze si rimise seduto, in silenzio._

_Jogi gli passò un bicchiere di acqua, prima di alzarsi “Ti do in cambio in infermeria?”_

_“Sì, ma lascia dormire Marco. Credo che non abbia chiuso occhio nelle ultime quarantotto ore.”_

_Thomas si sedette sulla lastra di metallo su cui aveva appoggiato Manuel la prima notte, mentre l’allenatore tornava verso il relitto dell’aereo._

_Con gli occhi puntati oltre la cresta del monte, sopra il suo capo, iniziò a pensare che forse non li avrebbero mai trovati in tempo. La vita di Mario e di Lukas erano appese ad un filo._

_Un brutto presentimento si fece largo dentro di lui, mentre aiutava Mesut a sedersi con loro e poi Toni e Rode a posare la legna e altri detriti inutili per il fuoco._

_Se avessero chiesto a Thomas come avrebbe reagito in una situazione del genere avrebbe risposto che sarebbe impazzito: dispersi, con poco cibo e la sola persona che era certo avere amato dal primo istante ferito._

_Invece, straordinariamente, riusciva a tenere il controllo di sé._

_Certo, aveva i nervi a fior di pelle e la frustrazione lo faceva incazzare come una bestia ogni due secondi, ma poteva ancora controllarlo._

_Lo stava facendo in attesa del risveglio di Manuel._

_Se anche lui fosse morto, allora non sarebbe più riuscito a contenersi. Viveva letteralmente nella speranza che li avrebbero trovati, che sarebbero stati di nuovo felici._

_Per questo, il solo mettere in dubbio che l’avrebbero scampata era troppo. Semplicemente troppo._

_“Siamo stati fortunati.” La voce di Patrick lo fece trasalire._

_Ormai la notte era calata da un paio di ore e lui si stava ancora assicurando che il fuoco continuasse ad ardere. Non si era accorto che il giovane trequartista si era avvicinato._

_“Fortunati, Pat?” chiese perplesso “Siamo su una schifo di montagna a morire di fame e di freddo. Dove la vedi la fortuna?”_

_Il biondino sospirò, alzando gli occhi verso le stelle “Potevamo morire tutti schiantandoci contro la montagna. Non capisci? È dura, è vero, ma qualcuno lassù ci ha dato un’altra opportunità…”_

_Müller sbuffò, mentre in lontananza, un lupo ululava acuto._

_“Bella opportunità” replicò acidamente, prendendo un pezzo di metallo da terra e lanciandolo in mezzo alle fiamme “Lupi, neve e Dio solo sa che altro. Scusami, vorrei essere ottimista come te, ma le mie possibilità sono limitate ed è questo che mi fa incazzare!”_

_Patrick si zittì, appoggiando il mento sulle ginocchia e Thomas si sentì uno stronzo._

_Tutto quello che il ragazzino accanto a lui aveva cercato di fare era dargli una minima speranza, chissà, magari regalargli un sorriso o un pensiero positivo._

_Lui aveva risposto male, invece._

_Lui rispondeva sempre male, ma di solito non se ne curava._

_Peccato che in quelle condizioni, il morale comune dovesse essere per forza alto._

_Come vice capitano, sentì una certa responsabilità su di sé in quel momento. Cosa avrebbe fatto Manuel?_

_Avrebbe usato il cervello, non parlando a sproposito, per iniziare._

_“Scusa Pat.” Gli disse guardandolo negli occhi “Siamo tutti stressati e io non credo più in niente ora come ora. Voglio solo che ci trovino, così che i nostri feriti possano venir rimessi in sesto.”_

_Il biondino gli sorrise “Lo so, non preoccuparti. Speravo solo di-”_

_“THOM!” la voce di Felix lo fece scattare come una molla._

_Si mise in piedi, guardando il piccolo Götze raggiungerli. Aveva le mani macchiate di sangue “Cos’è successo? Manuel?” chiese subito il numero tredici, sbiancando “ o Mario?!”_

_“No.” Lo informò ansante Felix “….Poldi.”_

 

Anche se era giorno, faceva freddo molto dentro alla cabina dei piloti.

Nonostante fosse senza maglietta, Thomas però non lo sentiva, stretto al corpo caldo di Manuel, sotto ad una coperta.

Accoccolati su uno dei due sedili, l’unico non sporco di sangue rappreso, i due si erano chiusi lì per avere un po’ di intimità e potersi sentire nuovamente vicini.

Dopo tutta la paura che avevano provato entrambi e che sentivano ancora, quel semplice contatto di pelle contro pelle sembrava bastare per placarli.

Thom si mise seduto più comodo a cavalcioni sul portiere, mentre questi gli sistemava la coperta sulle spalle, accarezzandogli il petto con la mano libera.

“Senza di te è stata dura.” Ammise l’attaccante, appoggiando la fronte alla sua e storcendo un po’ il naso quando dal taglio arrivò una piccola fitta dolorosa “Tutti urlavano, tutti erano terrorizzati…. Non sapevo che fare.”

“Jogi mi ha detto che hai gestito la situazione molto bene, come un vero vice capitano.”

Thomas sorrise, prima di baciare profondamente il suo ragazzo, passando una mano tra i suoi capelli biondi “Mi sono tenuto impegnato o avrei dato di matto. Continuare a fare cose, anche inutili come spostare i detriti, ha tenuto la mia mente impegnata.”

Manuel sorrise a sua volta, alzando un sopracciglio “La modestia non ti si addice per nulla, te l’hanno mai detto?”

Come ricompensa,  Neuer ricevette una piccola pacca sul braccio e un altro bacio.

Müller sembrava impossibilitato a smettere di cercare quelle labbra. Aveva aspettato tanto per poterle riavere nuovamente tutte per sé e non aveva alcuna intenzione di darsi un contegno e smetterla.

“Io sono modestissimo.” Sussurrò sulla bocca dell’altro, che lo guardò scettico “Sono un Dio del sesso, ma non te lo rifaccio quasi mai.”

Con una risata, Manuel lo strinse un po’ di più “Eccolo, il mio Thomas. Ora si che ti sto riconoscendo.”

Si presero un istante per ridere insieme, poi Thomas tornò serio, abbassandogli gli occhi.

Neuer dovette portare una mano sotto al suo mento, per riportarli nei suoi. “Che pensi?”

“A cosa dirò a Bastian, quando torneremo in Germania…”

Il cuore di Manuel ebbe un sussulto.

In tutto quel marasma, in tutto quel caos, non aveva messo in conto quello che doveva essere uno dei problemi principali.

Anche quando aveva parlato con Mesut, non  aveva pensato che se fossero sopravvissuti, avrebbe dovuto affrontare Schweini.

Avrebbe dovuto dirgli che l’uomo che amava da quattordici anni era morto.

“Gli parlerò io.”

“No.” Thomas lo guardò, irremovibile su quella decisione “Poldi prima di…. Di andarsene…. Mi ha detto cosa devo dirgli, quindi  devo farlo io. Ho promesso.”

Il portiere si trattenne dal chiedergli cosa Podolski gli avesse detto prima di espiare, ma sentì che non era lui quello che doveva conoscere quelle parole. Quanto meno, non per primo.

Avrebbe accompagnato Thomas in quell’ingrato compito e per il momento si limitò ad accarezzargli la guancia, mentre Müller si tratteneva dal piangere, probabilmente ripensando a quell’ultima dolorosa conversazione.

“Sei così coraggioso, amore mio.”

“No, non è vero.” Scuotendo il capo, Thomas permise ad un paio di lacrime di scorrergli sulle guance. Manuel lo attirò a sé, facendolo appoggiare al suo petto e coprendolo meglio, mentre finalmente, anche lui poteva permettersi il lusso di piangere. Si era impedito di crollare per così tanto che quasi meritava di potersi sfogare. “Non ho p-potuto far nulla.”

Manuel appoggiò il capo al suo, chiudendo gli occhi “Nessuno poteva, Thommie...”

Senza medicine ad eccezione di qualche aspirina trovata in valigia e gli anti dolorifici che i tecnici avevano nei loro kit, le possibilità sia di Mario che di Lukas si erano ridotte drasticamente.

A pensarci, Thomas si chiese cosa avrebbe detto Patrick in quel momento, se solo fosse sopravvissuto alla giornata.

Cosa aveva fatto di male lui? O Podolski? O Hummels?

Perché era capitato a loro? Tra tutte le persone al mondo che ingannavano, rubavano, tradivano, nascondevano, cosa aveva fatto loro di così sbagliato da meritarsi tutto quello?

Perché?

Senza risposte rincuoranti,  Thomas affondò di più il viso nell’abbraccio di Manuel, deciso a piangere ogni singola lacrima che aveva in corpo, prima di rimettersi insieme e fare quella cosa.

Sarebbe andato con Marco il giorno dopo, come pattuito.

Avrebbe portato a casa tutti quanti.

 

 

_La ferita puzzava troppo, segno che l’infezione doveva essere passata al sangue._

_Con un’ultima iniezione, Löw terminò le scorte di antidolorifici che avevano trovato nel kit di Olli. Un’ultima premurosa attenzione._

_Lukas gli sorrise, nonostante il dolore che sentiva deformasse il suo viso in una smorfia sofferente._

_Attorno a lui si erano radunati tutti i suoi vecchi compagni di squadra. Coloro che c’erano nel 2014, quando avevano vinto._

_Quando si erano ritrovati sul tetto del mondo, sentendosi invincibili e immortali._

_Marco gli passò uno straccio pieno di neve sulla fronte, sperando di dargli un po’ di sollievo. Era bollente, bruciava letteralmente di febbre._

_Poldi lo sapeva._

_Sapeva che stava morendo._

_Lo sentiva dal modo in cui ogni suo arto pareva indolenzito e dal fatto che ormai facesse fatica a deglutire e parlare._

_Era inutile continuare a prendersi in giro._

_Era pronto a dire addio a tutti, anche se nessuno lì sembrava pronto a farlo con lui._

_Reus stava stoicamente alla sua destra, spostando di tanto in tanto gli occhi su Mario che dormiva poco distante nell’infermeria improvvisata, tenendogli fresca la fronte._

_Kroos, Mesut e Thomas stavano seduti accanto al giaciglio dove Erik scrutava la scena, tenendo tutti un silenzio quasi religioso._

_Jogi non si staccava ormai da giorni  da quello che era uno dei suoi ragazzi dall’inizio della sua carriera come allenatore della Nationalmannschäft, tenendogli la mano._

_Kevin, Andrè e Kramer invece si tenevano in disparte, così da non soffocare l’amico. Quest’ultimo vegliava il sonno di Manuel, sedendosi accanto a lui._

_Tutti erano in attesa._

_Chi di un miracolo, chi della fine._

_Fu solo dopo diverse ore di quel calvario, che Lukas sussurrò qualcosa nell’orecchio di Löw. L’allenatore annuì piano, prima di alzarsi “Andiamo tutti, vuole rimanere da solo con Thomas.”_

_Il diretto interessato alzò la testa stupito, prima di gattonare fino all’amico, che gli fece segno di stendersi con lui. Appoggiata la testa sul cuscino, l’attaccante si rese conto che era rimasti soli con Mario e che quello era ufficialmente un addio._

_“Thom…?”_

_Girando il capo verso quello di Poldi, Müller incontrò i suoi occhi stanchi. Allungò una mano, stringendo quella dell’amico, prima di provare a sorridergli meglio che poteva “Hey amico, come butta?”_

_Poldi rise, prima di tossire e portare una mano al torace ferito, sofferente “Va male, molto male.” Ammise, prima di tornare ad appoggiare le spalle al cuscino, allentando la presa sulla mano di Thom “Devo…. Devo chiederti una favore.”_

_“Tutto quello che vuoi.”_

_Lukas sospirò, chiudendo un istante gli occhi prima di umettarsi le labbra “Vorrei avere un discorso pronto. Per Basti, per mio figlio…. Perché no, anche per la mia ex moglie e i miei genitori. Non ce l’ho, però.” Fece una pausa, mentre Thomas tirava su col naso, tenendo gli occhi rivolti verso il soffitto sopra di loro “Voglio solo che tu dica a Louis che io ci sarò, anche se non potrà vedermi. Che mi dispiace davvero tantissimo di non poterlo vedere diventare un uomo e aiutarlo, ma che non lo abbandonerò mai.” Il tono era fiacco, allo stremo e spezzato a causa del dolore, ma facendosi forza Poldi riuscì a finire quel discorso “Voglio anche che tu dica a Bastian…. Devi dirgli che lo amo. Non che lo amavo, ma che io  lo amo. Hai capito?”_

_Thomas annuì, portando la mano libera chiusa a pugno alla bocca, per impedirsi di singhiozzare, mentre sentiva una lacrima bagnargli la tempia “Lo farò. Te lo giuro”_

_Un sospiro quasi sollevato uscì dalle labbra di Lukas, come se l’aver affidato a Thom quel compito in sua vece lo facesse sentire improvvisamente meglio._

_“Sei un amico.”_

_Sorridendo fra le lacrime, Müller volle fare un ultimo regalo a Poldi._

_Un po’ di allegria._

_“Ci siamo divertiti un sacco insieme, dico bene?” disse, senza voltarsi a guardarlo. La risata di Lukas gli fece intendere che sì, diceva bene “Tutti gli scherzi cretini, le nottate brave, le uscite a sei con gli altri…”_

_“…. E i miei piani?”_

_“Quelli non li dimenticherò mai.” Ammise Thomas, iniziando poi a raccontare scene che avevano vissuto insieme._

_Quella volta che avevano buttato l’acqua su Hummels ma a lui era sfuggito il secchio e l’aveva colpito, per poi venire inseguito per tutto il campo._

_Quando lui e Bastian avevano aiutato Thom e Manuel a uscire dal guscio, dichiarandosi l’un l’altro._

_Tutte le volte che avevano tentato di vendicarsi di Marco, ricevendo poi in cambio qualcosa di molto peggio ogni volta._

_Parlò così tanto che gli venne male alla gola e non si fermò un istante, sino a che non sentì la mano di Poldi perdere forza contro la sua.“…. Lukas?” provò a chiamarlo, trattenendo il fiato per sentire quello dell’altro._

_Non ottenne alcun suono come risposta._

_Lentamente, Thom si mise seduto, cercando la forza di abbassare gli occhi sul viso dell’amico. Quando cedette lo fece, sulle labbra immobili trovò un piccolo sorriso._

 

 


	5. Erik

Bastian non era pronto a permettere a Monika di portare via Louis.

Lui e Lukas non erano sposati e comunque, nemmeno in quel caso avrebbe avuto l’autorità di impedire alla madre di riprendersi il bambino.

Senza contare che quello era il terzo giorno che passavano lì, facendo la spola dall’aereoporto di Berlino all’hotel ad esso convenzionato.

La donna aveva ragione, quello non era il posto per lui.

Eppure, avere lì il piccolo con sé lo faceva sentire più sicuro.

Passò una mano tra i capelli biondi di Luois, che dormiva col capo appoggiato alle sue gambe, prima di controllare l’ora.

Sarebbe sicuramente arrivata da un momento all’altro.

Uno dei dirigenti uscì dalla porta della torricella e Bastian sussultò speranzoso, sperando di vederlo venire nella sua direzione.

Quando questi lo fece, il suo cuore prese a battere furiosamente.

“Herr Schweinsteiger?” lo chiamò, parlando piano per non svegliare il bambino.

“Li avete trovati?” domandò ansioso Bastian.

Il volto dell’uomo non prometteva nulla di buono “No.” Sussurrò, smontando ogni minima speranza nell’uomo “Però iniziamo a credere che potrebbero trovarsi lungo un versante più a nord di dove stiamo cercando. Supponendo che i motori non c’entrino, che non si sia trattato di avaria ma di un guasto nell’impianto elettrico, l’aereo potrebbe essere uscito fuori rotta di diverse centinaia di miglia. Calcolando la pressione, le precipitazioni e il vento oltre che all’altitudine raggiunta, abbiamo trovato una zona a nord degli Urali e abbiamo già una squadra che sta battendo la parte bassa del monte. Tra poco sospenderanno la ricerca, ma da domani mattina si mobiliteranno per controllare il versante a nord.”

Era un passo avanti.

Stavano andando alla cieca fino a quel momento, ora quanto meno aveva una traccia.

Ipotetica, ma era un inizio.

“La ringrazio.” Gli disse il biondo,  grato per l’essere stato informato.

Quando rimase nuovamente solo, Schweini si sentì il peso del mondo sulle spalle.

Portò una mano alla fronte, massaggiandola, quando qualcuno si appoggiò alla  base del suo collo. Alzando il capo, incontrò gli occhi di Philipp Lahm, che gli porse una tazza di caffè.

“Quindi?”

Bastian riassunse ciò che gli era stato detto, mentre l’ex capitano ascoltava serio, accarezzando delicatamente il braccio di Luois.

“Dobbiamo aspettare…. Ancora.”

Il biondone sbuffò, sussurrando piano “Io non so quanto potrò ancora aspettare, Phill. Sto per esplodere.”

“Hanno parlato della possibilità di trovare…. Superstiti?”

Avevano affrontato anche quella eventualità

Un aereo che cade porta sempre all’immagine più tragica. Cadendo fra i monti, tra i ghiacciai, forse avevano più possibilità di avercela fatta.

Ma i feriti? I morti?

Il freddo e la fame?

Le domande che si erano fatti erano troppe e avevano quasi portato Bastian alla pazzia.

Incapace di poter replicare, Schweinsteiger si morse le labbra, portando una mano dietro alla nuca. In un certo senso, Philipp ebbe la sua risposta.

Avevano paura, m a quanto meno avere l’appoggio dell’altro li teneva in piedi.

Non facevano altro che aspettare e tenere aggiornarti gli altri. Benny, Per, Miro, Sami…

Il via vai di parenti era diminuito, negli ultimi giorni ed eccetto qualche padre che aspettava il ritorno di suo figlio e un paio di fidanzate, erano soli in quella sala d’aspetto.

Un rumore di tacchi li distrasse da ogni tipo di pensiero e, alle loro spalle, Monika fece il suo ingresso con Montana Yorke. La ragazza di Andrè la abbracciò brevemente, prima di tornare a sedersi con  Mandy, lasciando alla bionda la possibilità di vederli e iniziare ad avvicinarsi.

Alzando delicatamente il capo di Louis e sostituendo alle sue gambe la giacca appallottolata, Bastian si alzò.

“Rimani con lui” sussurrò a Lahm, che si limitò ad annuire, alzando una mano per salutare Monika.

Schweinsteiger le andò incontro “Ciao…” disse con tono basso, infilando le mani nelle tasche dei jeans.

Lei sorrise brevemente, rispondendo a quel saluto con un cenno cortese.

Non c’era sembra stata tutta quella gentilezza, fra loro. All’inizio, Monika lo aveva accusato di aver rovinato la loro famiglia e Bastian non aveva potuto darle torto.

Avevano litigato, l’aveva vista piangere e crollare sotto alla consapevolezza che per anni e anni, Lukas era stato diviso tra lei e quell’uomo che pensava fosse un amico.

Poi, com’era giusto, tutto era scemato in un rancore covato in silenzio e messo da parte in occasioni come quelle.

Prima di dire o fare qualsiasi cosa, Monika addocchiò Louis addormentato, decidendo di prendersela comoda e non mettere fretta a nessuno. Dopotutto, Lukas era ancora disperso chi sa dove “Novità?”

Schweinski si morse le labbra, prima di scuotere piano il capo “Hanno iniziato a battere una zona nuova, ma ancora nessuna notizia certa.”

“Oh…. Mi dispiace davvero, Bastian.”

Muovendosi lentamente per non metterlo a disagio, la bionda si sporse in avanti, abbracciandolo brevemente. Potevano passare cent’anni, ma quella sarebbe rimasta una situazione strana e spinosa.

Lui la strinse di rimando, accettando di buon grado per gesto.

Rischiava di crollare ogni dieci minuti, sapere che anche lei era lì, anche se non per lo stesso motivo ma con emozioni molto simili, lo rincuorava.

“Sei qui per portare a casa Louis, vero?”

Monika non rispose subito.

Prima di staccò dal corpo del biondone, abbassando il capo e portando via i capelli del viso, in cerca di un modo gentile per dirlo.

Poi, quando capì che quel modo non esisteva, si limitò ad annuire, notando qualcosa spegnersi negli occhi dell’uomo di fronte a lei “Bastian, ha solo dieci anni…”

“Lo so, hai ragione tu ma-”

“Herr Schweinsteiger?!”

Il biondo si voltò così in fretta da sentire le ultime due vertebre cervicali dolergli. Di fronte a lui si parò l’immagine di uno dei ragazzi della torre radar, che corse verso di lui rapidamente, facendo trattenere il fiato a tutti i presenti.

“Cosa!?” chiese quasi isterico, mentre sentiva il cuore battere così forte da fargli male “Avete trovato qualcosa.”

Per la prima volta, la risposta fu positiva.

“La coda dell’aereo.” Confermò il giovane, lanciando uno sguardo a Monika prima di proseguire “E sei corpi.”

Quelle parole furono un colpo molto, molto duro “Nessun vivo?”

“Non abbiamo ancora idea di dove sia la carlinga.” Mise avanti le mani l’altro “E quattro sono già stati identificati dalle autorità russe come membri dello staff dell’aereo. Due, però, non hanno ancora un nome. Abbiamo bisogno di qualcuno che identifichi i morti.”

“Vengo io. Mi informo se c’è qualcun altro che vuole seguirci.” Rispose senza esitazioni il biondo, con la speranza nella voce, prima di appoggiare una mano su quelle di Monika, stretta sul ventre della donna.

Se la coda dell’aereo era lì, poco lontano doveva esserci anche tutto il resto.

Quella  notizia riportò la speranza, anche se amara.

 

 

 

_Uno dei rubinetti delle docce perdeva._

_Erik riusciva a sentirlo, nell’assordante silenzio nel quale lui e Mats si erano chiusi._

_Attese ancora qualche minuto, tirando un sorriso un po’ teso a Kramer quanto questi passò per lo spogliatoio per andare in bagno._

_Per quanto si sforzasse, non riusciva a capire Mats._

_Si sentiva come se fosse di punto in bianco impazzito. In un moto di coraggio alzò lo sguardo incontrando il suo, l’azzurro più puro nel castano più caldo,  ma il suo cuor di leone venne meno, zittendolo prima ancora che potesse iniziare a parlare._

_Fu Hummels ad infrangere quel silenzio irritante, costringendo il giovane a ignorare le gocce d’acqua che ritmiche proseguivano a cadere._

_“Lui come si chiama?”_

_Il suo tono fece rabbrividire Erik. Non era minaccioso o arrogante, ma molto lontano dall’essere carezzevole come di suo solito._

_“Johnatan” fu la sola risposta che Durm diede, stringendosi nelle spalle, sulla difensiva._

_“State insieme da quando hai fatto outing?” chiese nell’immediato il più grande, di nuovo ruvido, apatico._

_Erik scosse il capo, già stanco per quella conversazione non voluta. “Mi ha offerto un caffè poco tempo fa e dopo aver scambiato un paio di chiacchiere gli ho lasciato il mio numero.”_

_“Te lo ha chiesto lui?”_

_“No, sono stato io a lasciarglielo.”_

_“Immagino non abbia tardato molto a chiamarti.” Finalmente, un’emozione trasparì nel tono di voce del più grande. C’era un certo rancore in essa, un po’ di amarezza e il solito sarcasmo che Mats metteva un po’ in tutto._

_Solitamente, Durm non ci provava nemmeno a litigare con lui, perché sapere che mai e poi mai sarebbe riuscito a reggere un confronto diretto con Hummels. Non che fosse più stupido di lui o aveva torto a prescindere, ma ci stava più male che bene e non lo divertiva._

_Quella volta, però, decise che ormai la misura era colma e che non avrebbe sopportato oltre._

_Non se lo meritava._

_“Cosa cazzo vuoi da me, Mats? Mi fotti da sei anni ormai. Vieni a casa mia quando ti pare, mi rigiri come e quando vuoi. Qui lo sanno tutti ormai, ma il resto del mondo non deve nemmeno immaginarlo o tu impazzisci e ti incazzi prendendotela con me. Hai sempre ottenuto quello che volevi da me in tutto questo tempo e hai anche trovato il tempo di sposarti con Cathy e farci un figlio. E io? Io niente. Io non ho niente, Mats, cazzo!”_

_Il moro non fece una piega, almeno esternamente. Smise di scrocchiarsi le dita delle mani, guardando il più giovane in un modo che l’altro non riuscì a decifrare “Non credevo che  per colpa mia ti sentissi solo.”_

_“Perché quando sono con te non lo sono.” Erik scattò in piedi, portandosi le mani ai capelli curati, cercando di non strapparseli tutti per la frustrazione “Mi fai sentire amato, ma senza futuro. Io merito di poter amare qualcuno alla luce del sole, sono stanco di invidiare Manu e Thom, o Bastian e Poldi, o Marco e Mario. Loro non hanno nulla in più di me, no?”_

_Mats scosse piano il capo, guardandolo come se il giovane non potesse semplicemente capire “Io non posso darti quello che cerchi, se è questo quello che vuoi.”_

_Erik voleva urlare._

_Voleva spaccargli una panca in testa, tornare ad allenarsi, fare qualsiasi cosa._

_Ma aveva la forza._

_“Lo so.” Disse con tono basso “Per questo c’è Johnatan.”_

_Rimasero a guardarsi ancora per qualche istante, poi il più grande si alzò in piedi, sospirando. “Dovremmo tornare ad allenarci, tra una settimana partiamo per Seroy.”_

_“Tu vai avanti, io vi raggiungo.”_

_Hummels non se lo fece ripetere. Lasciò lo spogliatoio senza guardarsi indietro, mentre Durm si lasciava cadere su una panca, sospirando._

_Di nuovo, si sentiva diviso in due, triste e senza futuro…_

 

 

“…. Mi sento come se lo avessi sempre pressato.”

Marco alzò gli occhi, smettendo di guardare Thomas che cucinava in modo macabro la carcassa del lupo su un fuocherello vispo che aveva acceso circondando una porzione di terreno con delle pietre. Inizialmente, si limitò a voltare un poco il capo verso Erik, ma questo questi non raccontò ne disse altro, il biondino si voltò del tutto per cercare i suoi occhi.

“Non è vero e lo sai benissimo.”

Il difensore, stringendo nella mano la stampella improvvisata che gli altri avevano imbastito coi pochi mezzi che avevano, si concedette un sorrisetto amaro “Ti ricordi quando giocavamo insieme al Dortmund? Ero sempre appiccicato al suo culo, bisogno di attenzioni…”

“Attenzioni che lui era più che felice di darti” insistette Reus, cocciuto come sempre, mentre schioccava uno sguardo di ammonimento all’amico “Mi chiamava per parlarmi di te, dal primo giorno in cui avete iniziato a uscire a quello in cui mi sono trasferito a Monaco. Nonostante fossi al Bayern e lui fosse risentito, non riusciva a resistere tre giorni senza farsi sentire. Adorava parlare di te, adorava te. Togliti dalla testa qualsiasi altra cosa, non gli rendi giustizia.”

Marco si rese conto di aver esagerato quando Erik fece per andarsene. Non gli diede il tempo di caricare il peso sulla gamba sana, visto che appoggiò la mano sul suo braccio, cercano il suo sguardo per scusarsi.

“Sono un idiota. Non farci caso.”

Durm tirò un sorrisetto pallido, prima di riappoggiarsi contro l’ala spezzata a metà dell’aereo, sospirando piano “Non scusarti, solo non credo tu possa capire. Mi sento in qualche modo responsabile per la sua morte.”

Di nuovo, al biondo si chiuse la vena per la rabbia, ma soffocò tutto in uno sbuffo. Non riuscì tutta via a reprimere tutta la stizza “Io non posso capire? Il mio ragazzo sta morendo perché ha preso una scheggia al centro del petto. Devo ricordarti che dovrei esserci io, al suo posto? Mi ha ceduto il cazzo di posto accanto al finestrino. Se fossi rimasto dove dovevo essere, lui sarebbe qui con te a consolarti, trovando sicuramente le parole giuste.”

Erik appoggiò il capo alla spalla di Marco, mordendosi il labbro inferiore “No. Lui sarebbe accanto a te a cercare di non piangere. Sei tu quello forte dei due, quello che tiene duro. Mario sarebbe impazzito, al tuo posto.”

“Io sto impazzendo, Erik. Lentamente, ma lo sento.”

Durm decise volontariamente di abbandonare la conversazione. Strinse semplicemente di più un braccio attorno ai fianchi di Marco.

Tutti e due iniziarono a guardare Müller e Kramer che lavoravano la carne dura della bestia uccisa, iniziando a distribuirla fra i ragazzi arrotolati nelle coperte o stretti accanto al falò.

Kroos fu il primo a tirarci un bel morso, troppo affamato per farsi problemi circa la provenienza.

Marco prese la sua porzione e quella di Erik per portarla al ragazzo ferito, attendendo un responso insieme al resto del gruppo.

“Vi dirò…” iniziò Toni, masticando un po’ a fatica la carne dura “Se pensate che è manzo, non è troppo male! Ci vorrebbe un po’ di rosmarino.”

“Magari anche di sale.” Si intromise Kurt, mentre alla sua destra Gaudino sbranava la sua parte, pronto a chiedere il bis.

“Sapete cosa mi manca?” la voce di Andrè scavalcò quella di tutti gli altri, attirando così l’attenzione “La maionese. Tutto è più buono con la maionese!”

Un pioggia di palle di neve cadde su di lui, mentre gli altri protestavano apertamente.

“Ora ho voglia di maionese!” piagnucolò Ristl, mentre accanto  lui Marius sospirava sconfortato, sbocconcellando insoddisfatto la carne.

“E  di salsa barbecue” disse Thomas, prendendo dei tovagliolini di carta che avevano trovato in stock dentro al carrello delle hostes per portare qualche pezzo di carne a Jogi, Felix e Manuel, che si prendevano cura di Mario per permettere a Marco un po’ di respiro “Vi immaginate? Sarebbe il massimo.”

“Il massimo sarebbe un kebab vero!” gli urlò dietro Durm mentre lo guardava sparire oltre le tende “Non di lupo!”

“Potrebbe andarci peggio.” Özil lo fece voltare verso di sé “Potresti esserci tu sullo spiedo!” Qualcuno rise divertito, mentre qualcun altro assumeva un’espressione tutt’altro che allegra. “Ragazzi, sto scherzando!”

“Voi lo avete visto il film Alive?” si informò Kramer, passandosi l’unghia dell’indice tra il canino e l’incisivo per portare via un filamento di carne lì intrappolato.

Un sberla da parte di Schurrle lo zittì “Non provarci, Kramer! Non provarci nemmeno!”

“Perché?” chiese stranito Funk, che quel film doveva esserselo perso “Che succede in Alive?”

“A un certo punto finiscono i viveri.” Lo mise al corrente Reus, mentre atono fissava ciò che rimaneva del lupo sul fuoco “E per sopravvivere, i ragazzi hanno iniziato a mangiarsi i caduti…”

“Mi sono perso un passaggio.” Kruse si grattò il mento.

“In pratica è la storia di una squadra di pallamano che è caduta sull’Himalaya con l’aereo e per sopravvivere hanno fatto questo anche altro. È una storia vera e quando vidi quel film mi si accapponò la pelle” Spiegò velocemente Andrè,  maledendo Kramer e Mesut per aver introdotto quell’argomento “Ma è ben diverso da quello che è successo a noi.”

“Quanto meno noi non abbiamo troppo freddo.” Sussurrò piano e timidamente Kramer, come a voler scusarsi per l’aver tirato fuori il discorso.

Non era sua intenzione ammutolire così i compagni.

Tutti, però, si misero a pensare seriamente alla questione.

Quanto si sarebbero spinti oltre? Cosa avrebbero fatto per salvarsi la vita?

Le carte ormai erano in tavola e loro dovevano far fronte a quell’eventualità.

Il cibo era poco, non avevano molti mezzi.

Potevano provare a cacciare, ma non potevano rischiare di perdere un compagno per ogni lupo morto.

Marco sospirò, spezzando la tensione “Ci troveranno. Dobbiamo solo spostarsi per farci vedere. Torneremo a casa a mangiare pizza, kebab e wustel. Dobbiamo solo aspettare e non dare di matto.

Per uno strano, ingiusto scherzo del destino, quel silenzio teso venne definitivamente spezzato.

Grida da dentro alla carlinga, di uomini agitati e sopra alle quali spiccava una voce che Marco conosceva fin troppo bene.

“MARIO!”

Si staccò così velocemente dall’ala che fece cadere in terra Durm, subito soccorso da Schurrle, mentre Kroos si alzava a sua volta, muovendo qualche passo verso l’aereo.

Nessuno dei presenti ebbe però il coraggio di entrare, ad eccezione di Reus che rischiò di staccare la tenda, mentre si buttava dentro.

Con il cuore in gola, che batteva così forte da rischiare di vomitarlo, entrò nella piccola saletta che avevano arrangiato a infermieria.

Lì si bloccò e per un istante pensò che sarebbe morto di infarto.

A terra, a pochi metri da lui, la scheggia che fino a poco prima era conficcata nel petto di Mario giaceva a terra.

Manuel e Thomas cercavano di tenerlo fermo, mentre Jogi teneva una coperta sul suo petto con forza, urlando  a Marco parole che il biondo non sentì nemmeno.

C’era troppo sangue.

Semplicemente, c’era troppo sangue.

 

 


	6. Marco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiedo scusa per il ritardo, ma l'università e altro hanno influito.   
> Buona lettura.

Marco si era lasciato prendere dal panico per dieci, interminabili secondi.

Si appoggiò alla parete alla sua sinistra, colto da un capogiro, e aveva chiuso gli occhi, iniziando a contare.

“Uno, due, tre….”

Sentiva il cuore pompare il sangue troppo velocemente nel suo corpo, arrivando a battergli direttamente sulle tempie.

Lì portò le mani, prima di farle scivolare sulle orecchie, trovando il coraggio di riaprire gli occhi solo privandosi dell’udito.

“Quattro, cinque, sei…”

Come quando era bambino e aveva paura, continuò a contare, guardando il corpo di Mario che si dibatteva, ma non scorgendo il suo viso, nascosto dietro a Müller.

Continuò a contare mentre, lentamente, sentiva di nuovo suo il corpo.

“Sette, otto, nove…”

Fece un paio di piccoli passi, tentativi di avvicinarsi, mentre le mani si riabbassavano e la voce di Jogi che ancora lo chiamava si faceva ancor più presente.

Poi, sull’ultimo secondo, spinse da parte Thomas con una forza che non credeva di avere, prendendo il suo posto.

“Dieci.”

Si chinò su Mario, prendendogli il viso fra le mani e costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi.

“ _Lieb_ e…”

Non dovette urlare, per contrastare le voci concitate dei compagni o i singhiozzi di Felix, non dovette schiacciarlo a terra, costringendolo a guardarlo o gridando per ottenere la sua attenzione.

Fu sufficiente un sussurro e subito Götze smise di lottare.

“M-Marco?”

Una lacrima scivolò sul naso appuntito del biondo, cadendo sulla guancia del ragazzo steso in terra. Le braccia di Götze si alzarono per circondargli le spalle, quando Reus si chinò su di lui, singhiozzando e stringendolo a sé.

In cuor suo aveva sperato per giorni che quel momento sarebbe arrivato, ma ormai le giornate si fondevano alle nottate angosciate e anche l’ultima goccia di ottimismo si era prosciugata.

Con Mario sveglio, invece, cambiava tutto.

Era vivo, gli parlava, seppur stanco e sofferente ricambiava il suo sguardo.

Con Mario sveglio, Marco sarebbe riuscito a trovare una soluzione. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per aiutarlo, per potarlo via di lì.

Jogi li lasciò qualche secondo così, poi fece alzare Reus per poter medicare il più giovane, gli strinse la mano, mentre con l’altra stringeva quella del fratello.

Manuel e Thomas attesero qualche secondo, mentre guardavano stupiti il modo in cui Mario si era calmato. Quando lasciarono la stanzetta, qualche minuto dopo, la ferita aveva smesso ormai di sanguinare, ma era parecchio brutta.

“Abbiamo qualche bottiglietta di vodka” disse Löw, mentre Marco accarezzava i capelli di Mario “C’è poco dentro, ma le useremo per tenerti pulito il taglio. Non ha un bell’aspetto, ma ce la farai. Vero che ce la farai?”

Götze sorrise, stanco “Ho fatto goal due volte, in finale. Non è bastato, ma inizio a credere di avere una sana dose di fortuna.”

L’allenatore gli appoggiò la mano sulla spalla, prima di prendere una bottiglietta, svuotandola sul petto del ragazzo.

Mario strinse gli occhi e storse il naso, ma non aprì bocca. Marco sembrava sollevato, certo, ma ad un passo dal dare di matto. Aveva esattamente quello sguardo che il morettino conosceva benissimo, quello che aveva sempre quando stava per crollare dopo l’ennesimo infortunio o una brutta notizia.

Così, come sempre, nonostante fosse stato ad un passo dalla morte, si fece forza.

“Sei stato fortunato, a quanto pare la scheggia non ha preso un arteria o una vena.” Disse Jogi, appoggiandogli un paio di fazzolettini puliti sul taglio, prima di tenerli fermi con una sciarpa. Bendaggio di fortuna. Coprì di nuovo Götze fino al collo con le due coperte, notando che il ragazzo aveva preso a tremare “Ora dobbiamo stare attenti che non si infetti. Marco, senti-”

“Sto io con lui. Tu vai pure.”

L’allenatore annuì, alzandosi, seguito qualche minuto dopo da Felix, che aveva seriamente bisogno di una boccata d’aria fresca dopo tutta quell’ansia.

Rimasti soli, i due innamorati si scambiarono un bacio. Un semplice contatto, non approfondito, ma che ristorò entrambi nello spirito.

Marco prese a passare la mano sul viso di Mario, come per memorizzarne da capo ogni tratto “Vuoi da mangiare? Stiamo cucinando un lupo…”

Götze lo guardò stralunato, prima di sistemare il capo sul cuscino, gemendo piano di dolore a causa di quello spostamento “Magari dopo. Adesso sento che potrei vomitare….” Strinse di più la mano di Reus, abbassando gli occhi. “Sono…. Sono tutti vivi, vero? Stanno bene?”

Marco non avrebbe voluto affrontare quel discorso. Non in quel momento, quanto meno.

Portò le loro mani giunte al viso e baciò piano il dorso di quella del suo ragazzo, prima di schiarirsi la voce “No.” Rispose solamente, tenendo gli occhi dei suoi.

Quelli di Götze si riempirono di lacrime “Io…. Chi?”

“Erme, Ginter, Mats, Poldi, Jonathan, Timo, Julian e Patrick.” Rispose velocemente Marco, buttando fuori quei nomi in fretta, come se così fecendo essi fossero meno dolorosi. “Ho avuto paura che anche tu non ce l’avresti fatta e anche Manuel è stato male. Ha preso un brutto colpo e deve ancora riprendersi... Mario, è colpa mia se sei ridotto così.”

Ancora sconvolto dai morti, la reazione del più piccolo fu brusca “Perché abbiamo scambiato i posti!? Non dire stronzate, Marco. Saresti potuto morire. Saremmo potuti morire tutti e due, ma qualsiasi cosa ci sia lassù ha deciso che possiamo ancora vivere e stare insieme. Io sono l’uomo più fortunato del mondo, per questo.”

Marco si sentì sul punto di piangere di nuovo, ma tirò su col naso e si chinò di nuovo sul suo ragazzo, per baciarlo di nuovo.

Poi ancora e ancora.

Mario aveva ragione.

Erano stati entrambi dannatamente fortunati.

Quanto meno, erano insieme.

 

 

“Io partirò lo stesso. Chiederò a qualcuno di venire con me, ma me ne andrò da questo schifo di buca e porterò qui i soccorsi. Non ci troveranno mai se rimaniamo qua.”

Thomas  non era mai stato così deciso in vita sua.

Attorno a lui, il resto dei loro compagni guardava con la bocca piena di carne di lupo il numero tredici, che teneva le mani sui fianchi e li fissava in attesa di volontari.

“Marco dici che non partirà più?” chiese Andrè, che non sembrava troppo convinto di quell’idea.

Lasciare l’accampamento e i pochi viveri che avevano…. Senza contare che avrebbero dovuto dividersi in due gruppi.

Non funzionava mai nei film.

“Io al suo posto non partirei.” Rispose Müller, voltandosi a guardare Manuel, che pareva impegnato a scrivere qualcosa nella neve con un rametto. La vita di Mario era appesa ad un filo, perché senza le dovute cure quella ferita si sarebbe infettata e sarebbe marcita. Lo avrebbe ucciso “Reus ha il diritto di rimanere qua così come io ho il diritto di andarmene. Quindi, chi mi accompagna?” il primo ad alzare la mano fu Neuer, ovviamente, ma Thomas parve irremovibile “Ne abbiamo già parlato…”

“Sto bene.” Ringhiò infastidito il portiere, incassando la testa fra le spalle “Se tu parti, io verrò con te.”

“Hai battuto forte la testa, Manuel.” Si intromise Löw, mentre permetteva a Gaudino di appoggiare la testa alle sue ginocchia, improvvisamente stanco. “Non vai da nessuna parte.”

Il portiere stava per insistere, ma si fermò, limitandosi a guardare intirizzito le lettere incise sul manto innevato. Stavano litigando su quel discorso da quando si era svegliato, in pratica.

Ancora sentiva la testa leggera e se fissava per troppo tempo in basso iniziava a provare un forte senso di nausea.

Un emorragia c’era e non sarebbe riuscito a scappare abbastanza velocemente dai lupi, in caso di bisogno.

Però non riusciva davvero ad accettare l’idea di lasciare andare Thomas senza di lui. Se non fosse tornato non sarebbe mai riuscito a perdonarselo.

“Nessun volontario?? Volete morire qui??”

Thomas stava iniziando a non vederci più. Sarebbe andato via anche da solo, pur di levarsi da quella situazione e portare al sicuro i suoi amici e il suo uomo.

Finalmente, dopo tanto parlottare, Schöll e  Sinan alzarono una mano. “Veniamo noi, con te.” Disse determinato Kurt, mentre Lucas accarezzava la schiena di un Gianluca più che mai in apprensione. Sarebbe andato anche lui con loro, ma la ferita al braccio faceva male e, sicuramente, era rotto.

“Verrei anche io.” Si intromise Mesut “Ma la mia gamba non me lo permette.”

“Come sopra.” Aggiunse amareggiato Durm, sospirando sconsolato “Nessuno più di me vuole andare via di qui e piangere come si deve sul mio maledetto divano.”

“Io devo ancora raggiungere il prestigio avanzato su Call of Duty, quindi ci tengo davvero tanto a velocizzare il nostro salvataggio.” Le parole di Marius fecero sorridere più di una persone “Conta su di me, Müllie.”

Thomas annuì lentamente. “Va bene così. Meno siamo meglio è, ma quattro riusciremo a guardarci le spalle senza avere pesi o altro. Domani partiamo il prima possibile. Ora tutti a riposarci.”

Andrè stava per muovere un ulteriore obiezione, quando Marco spuntò da dietro alla tenda dell’infermeria improvvisata.

“Come sta Mario?” chiese subito il biondo, fissando Reus mentre questi accettava un bicchiere d’acqua offerto da Volland.

“Sta dormendo adesso.” Rispose un po’ fiacco, ma ironicamente con più entusiasto di qualsiasi altro giorno lì passato. “La ferita gli fa male, ma dice che è sopportabile.”

Thomas decise di non essere sottile, così gli pose la domanda “Io domani parto e Lucas, Kurt e Funk vengono con me. Tu che fai? Era la tua idea.”

Sedendosi accanto a Manuel, Marco scosse piano il capo “Io…. Io non ne ho idea Thomas. Vorrei dirti che parto comunque, ma Mario ha bisogno di me.”

“Secondo me, infatti, dovresti rimanere qui.”

Il biondo rimase in silenzio, schiacciato dal peso dei suoi pensieri.

Si sentiva diviso tra il fare qualcosa di concreto, come prendere su un paio di coperte e andare con Thomas a cercare quegli aiuti che non sembravano voler arrivare, o il rimanere lì con Mario.

Avrebbe preferito parlare con Mario, prendere una decisione insieme,  ma anche in quel caso sarebbe stato difficile non sentirsi in colpa.

Da una parte o dall’altra.

“Ci penseremo domani mattina.” La voce di Löw lo riportò sulla terra “Inizia a scendere troppo la temperatura e abbiamo tutti bisogno di riposare, sopratutto i ragazzi che partono”

Nessuno oppose resistenza. Manuel fu il primo ad alzarsi e tornare nella carlinga, sicuramente offeso perché Thomas non voleva che andasse con lui in avanscoperta.

Il suo ragazzo ci mise comunque il tempo di un respiro a seguirlo velocemente, tallonato poi dal resto del gruppo.

Marco rimase per ultimo, con le mani in tasca, ricordandosi solo in quell’istante che aveva il turno di guardia al fuoco.

Incrociando le braccia sul petto, il biondo camminò fino ad esso, meditabondo.

Non doveva rimanere lì, doveva andare da Mario.

Aveva comunque un certo dovere verso i suoi compagni.

Prese un grosso pezzo di legna e lo schienale di uno dei sedili, gettandoli nel fuoco, prima di sentire qualcuno chiamare il suo nome.

“Marco!”

Kruse fece una piccola corsa per raggiungerlo, prima di affiancarsi a lui e stringersi nelle spalle, a causa del freddo.

“Hey….” Reus tirò un sorriso tutt’altro che convincente, avvicinandosi di un paio di passi.

“Dovresti andare dentro da Götze.” Gli disse semplicemente Max, alzando le spalle con falsa leggerezza “Sto io di guardia, stanotte. Non ho sonno.”

Leggermente commosso, Marco lo abbracciò brevemente.

“Grazie.”

Si scambiarono un  ultimo sguardo, poi il biondo si mosse rapido verso la carlinga, deciso a portare ogni pensiero dentro.

Occuparsi di Mario l’avrebbe aiutato a capire cosa era più giusto fare….

Max, rimasto solo, si sedette su quel poco di sedile che era rimasto, fissando perso le fiamme.

Da lontano, nel bosco, l’ululato di un lupo ruppe la pace notturna.

Con un piccolo balzo, l’attaccante afferrò un bastone, iniziando ad affilarne una delle due estremità col coltellino svizzero che Özil aveva trovato il primo giorno.

Tenersi impegnato avrebbe fatto passare prima la notte…


End file.
